


A One Time Thing

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Movie Nights, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben invites you over for a Movie Night again only this time you don't get to watch the film...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Time Thing

"Sorry I’m late, it took a bit of time at the office" you give Ben an apologizing look as he opens the door and leans against the frame. 

He cocks his head and glances at you doubtfully, blocking the way inside. 

"Oh come on, let me in! It’s freezing cold outside!" You push him aside and enter his warm hall where you kick off your heels.

"These damn shoes are killing me" you sigh as you take off your coat and drop it on the small bench next to the hall stand.

"Nice to see you too, Darling"

"I’m sorry, it’s been a long day and I’m really cold. I’m glad to see you" you place a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you mind if I use your shower before we start?" you turn around and point at the zipper of your dress.

"Go ahead. You know where my sweatpants are" he smiles as he unzips your black shift dress. 

"Pizza or Pasta?" 

You arch an eyebrow and climb the stairs to his bedroom. “Is it Italian movie night again? It’s up to you, I don’t care. Back in 10” you laugh at him and turn around the corner.

20 minutes later you enter the living room in one of his old t-shirts and and sweatpants. They are obviously not your size. Ben is already sitting on the couch in front of a plate with your favourite pizza. He glances at you and tries really hard not to laugh.

"The dress looked better on you" he  chuckles.

"I’m not wearing a shift dress for a movie night, Mr. Cumberbatch" you drop yourself next to him and take a slice of pizza.

"Anything happened since we last saw eachother?" you take the remote.

"In the past 5 days? No, nothing" he leans back.

"You? How’s it going with Nick?" 

"You’re not really interested in Nick, are you" you press the play button and watch Ben pretending concern. He sighs and shrugs.

"Just trying to be friendly"

"Well, we keep seeing eachother. That’s what colleagues do."

Ben arches an eyebrow and gives you an omniscient look.

"No, not what you’re thinking..Sadly" you add quietly.

"Sadly? Now we’re talking old girl" he takes a bite of his pizza.

"It’s just… It’s been a while. Can we just watch the movie?" you really don’t want to talk about this.

Ben is one of your closest friends but he is also your most handsome. It feels awkward talking to him about your lack of sex. In the end he could have sex several times a day with different women. Ben gives you a cheeky smile. 

"I didn’t say anything! Just… Nick’s an idiot if he doesn’t appreciate you wearing those heels to impress him."

"I don’t!.. How do you…? Just shut up and watch."

"It’s been a while for me too, if that makes you feel better" he shifts his weight and turns to watch the movie.

"Are you kidding me? You could have any woman you want"

Yes, Ben is one of your closest friends but that doesn’t mean you’re blind for his advantages. His perfect hair, those big hands and his toned body… Watching him in his jeans and tight shirt makes you suddenly feel underdressed. You twist a strain of wet hair to get rid of your thoughts.

"The thing is" he pauses the movie…

"I don’t want a relationship right now. I just want …fun? But I don’t need the media talking about it and this would happen if I had any woman I’d want."

"You don’t want me to pity you, do you?" You turn to face him.

"No, I want you to say ‘Fine, then let’s have fun together’" he leans in and stops just inches from your face.

"Now, what do you say?"

Your jaw drops. He’s your friend. Fucking him would be stupid. But on the other hand…

"Is this supposed to be funny?" you doubt he’s serious.

"No, I’m meaning it. It’s okay if you don’t want to but why not have some fun?"

He pulls away again and looks you straight in the eye. You scan his face for the little smirk he does when he is joking but it doesn’t show. You gulp.

"This could get weird"

He cocks his head and grins.

"I promise it won’t" Ben leans in and pulls you closer.

You can smell his aftershave and a scent of cigarette as he snuggles up to your neck and starts placing soft kisses on it, leaving tingling spots on your skin. Ben tucks a strand of wet hair behind your ear as his soft kisses turn fierce. You breathe heavily. You expected it to feel wrong but it doesn’t. All you can feel right now is Ben’s breath against your skin and his lips caressing your neck. 

"If you tell me to stop, I will. I don’t want you to feel pressured" he pulls away slightly, breathing against your cheek.

Make a decision. Now! You inhale sharply and grab his shirt collar.

"You better be good. I need it to be worth the barren run"

Only seconds later you find yourself pushing him down and undoing his shirt. You didn’t realize how much you needed to feel a man beneath you til the moment you feel his cock harden between your tighs.

"I always pictured you to be the dominant one" he slides his hands down your sides and places them on your hips.

"Bet you didn’t picture me in an outfit as hot as your sweatpants" you smile and bend down to place kisses on his chest.

"Not quite" Ben grabs your shirt and pulls it over your head.

"Better" he gives you a devilish grin. When your tongue reaches his nipples he gasps.

You enjoy teasing him, biting his nipples and grinding your crotch against his hardening cock.

"This is just sex, right?" he glances at you.

"Yeah. Do you doubt it because I’m driving you nuts?" You slide your hands between his tighs and start stroking his cock through the fabric of his jeans. "

Just wanted to ensure because in a few minutes you’ll be questioning it” Ben sits up and takes your hand.

"Let’s go"

He throws your over his shoulder and takes you to his bedroom where he places you on the bed and pulls down the sweatpants. His fingers stroke softly over the fabric of your slip. If he’d just keep doing this… it would be enough to make you come. You feel your pussy getting wet while he places kisses on your inner thighs. He strips you completely and looks at you from above.

"This is going to be fun" he smirks before sliding a finger into you.

"Fuck" you gasp and cling to the sheets.

"Not yet" he whispers against your clit before sliding his tongue out.

"Don’t" you want to say but he has already started licking you.

You bridle up. The feeling of his finger fucking you while his tongue is massaging your clit is too much.

"Ben" you moan, grabbing his dark curls.

"Yeah, right. I want you to scream my name" he slides a second finger in your dripping wet pussy.

"Ben stop or I’ll…" you can’t finish the sentence before he starts licking you faster, always hitting the one point.

You’ve always had a weakness for oral sex but Ben is topping it all. A few times he lets you come close to the edge always stopping right the second before you collapse. The third time he strings you along you can’t contain it anylonger.

"For God’s sake, Ben! Stop beeing a dick and fuck me" you blurt out.

"As you wish" he doffs his jeans and boxers.

The length of his hard cock makes you shiver. After months without sex it seems huge. Still you can’t wait to feel him pound into you. Ben bends over you in a push-up position, his cock is touching your belly.

You didn’t want to kiss him. It seemed too intimate. But looking at his pink lips parting inches away from your own all you can think of is sliding your tongue into his mouth. You want him and the way Ben is smiling at you indicates that he knows how desperate you are for him. 

„Get down here“ you bite your lip. He slowly bends his arms to lower his body.

The moment your bodies touch you grab his head and place your lips on his. He pulls away.

„Just sex“ he whispers.

„I’m not Julia Roberts so you better shut up and kiss me. I’m not questioning it, do you?“

Ben shakes his head in surprise but you just grab his back and press his body on top of yours. You feel his hardness against your pussy when you start kissing him again. This time he returns it, parting his lips letting your tongue battle his. You moan into his mouth as he enters you.

He slides his length into you, inch by inch while kissing you passionately. You didn’t know how much you have missed all of this. The kissing, the vicinity the relaxation. His soft lips are touching yours while your tongues are caressing each other. You expected him to be more aggressively in his motions but it’s just passion you feel as he slowly starts pounding his cock in and out.

“More” you whisper and he speeds up.

"Ben" you moan, your body is already shivering from arousal.

"I can’t… I… God, Ben!"

You can feel him smile against your neck when you scream out his name again. This time he doesn’t string you along. He fucks you faster and harder the closer you get to the edge til you finally collapse, screaming his name. But he doesn’t stop. Ben keeps on sliding his cock in and out til you push him away toughly. Your hands are trembling and you’re twisting in bed, unable to control your body.

It takes you a minute til you catch a breath.

"Worth the wait?" Ben lets his fingers slide over your breasts, drawing circles around your nipples.

"Let me show you" you bend down to his cock, sliding him into your mouth.

You enjoy the sound of him groaning as you go down on him. You’re playing with your tongue, licking his cock, tracing his muscular thighs with your nails. You can feel he’s close to climax… so you stop. 

"Don’t do this to me, you Copycat" he looks at you.

His dark curls stick to his forehead. You slowly start stroking his cock with your hands.

"Fuck", he bridles up. You can’t help but smile at how helpless he is.

"Don’t do this to me" he moans, grabbing your head and pressing you down.

You start sucking his dick again leaving Ben breathing heavily. He’ll climax soon, you can feel it but this time you let it happen. You slide him in and out faster and faster til he collapses and cums in your mouth. Licking him clean you listen to his silent groan

"Worth the wait?" you ask, lying down next to him.

"Uuuuh…" he looks at you and inclines his head. "I’m not sure I can tell after the first time"

"First time? This was a one time thing" you get up to vanish in the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" he sits up and follows you with his eyes.

You don’t answer and just turn on the the water in the shower.

"Really? This was a one time thing?" he shouts.

You open the door to stick out your head. “Find out yourself and hop in the shower, dirty boy.” 


End file.
